


Devil did cry

by naps_and_coffee



Series: Marco is a god [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: From Devil may cry, Marco/Ace version. Because it spoils the fun reading something already knowing what will happen.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Marco is a god [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, beautiful. Wanna come home with me tonight?"

The leer, perverted as another. And then touch just as revolting. Marco looks up to see a smiling man behind this charade of lechery without a rise. He reaches for his drink and sips his barrel without looking away.

"That's one fine dagger," said Marco, as his eyes find the man's waist where a dagger is slung on a fine leather sheath.

"Oh yeah, it's one of the highest quality. It'll make you scream tonight. But don't worry, I'll make sure you do it in ecsta-"

One swift motion and the dagger finds its way to the man's neck. Slicing it through. There is never a scream as the head falls. Only after it rolls, the girls start to cry and men curse colorfully.

Marco checks for the man's purse. Leaving two gold coins on the counter as a payment with ease. He sees terror in the barkeep's eyes when he rises up, and indeed there are rises behind his back.

Marco looks at the gun holding and sword-wielding men around him (since girls are already left, smart creatures). No word is necessary. He pulls his bag up and starts to walks.

* * *

_"There is a massacre on the bar last night?! How is it possible?!"_

_"This this a pirate doing again? This place is not even a prime port!"_

_"Marine should have sent someone, this is getting out of hand!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Being in the street for so long (he is traveling, mind you), Marco can’t avoid folks tale that’s circulating around. Moreover when he is on public transportation.

He’ll hear something like: ‘beware of the monster of snow, she is coming for young men’, or ‘a blood-sucking mutant has been spotted in a city nearby, all young girls are mandated to stay inside by the time that the sun sets’.

Ridiculous, really… but effective.

All those monsters are human (of course) that prey on a poor gullible young human who’s still outside by the night time. Hence, staying indoor will be alright for most cases. Not in his case, though. His monster case. If you can say so.

“That’s really stupid for you to fall asleep on the boat like that.”

A sigh.

“And then you missed your stop too. Don’t you know it’s a really dangerous time to wander around at night time?”

That young man, a shirtless boy with an orange cowboy hat, dutifully grimaces as the ferryman moaning for his misfortune. Though Marco sees that his worry doesn’t even reach his eyes at all. That boy is completely at ease.

“This is the last ferry you know? You better find lodging as soon as we reach the next stop. You shall be able to find one, it’s not like it’s peak season anyway.” The man said. “Though I don’t think we’re going to see a peak season so soon. The conflict between the rebel army and the royal army sure makes it hard for people like us to make a living.”

“I see.”

“Why are you here anyway? Are you a traveler or what? You sure don’t bring a lot with you.”

Marco would have glared and said something to shut a chatterbox like that. This man though indulges in the talk and looks pretty friendly. Considering his huge tattoo in the back, Marco wonders how in the world the ferryman isn’t aware of it yet.

“I am just passing around to meet my younger brother. I hoped to see him around here, but then I missed the stop. It’s fine, I will meet him in one or another way.”

That young man smiles to Marco, for whatever reason, and then asks. “What about you? Why are you here Mr. Silent and sulk?”

Marco is stunned. He is in no mood to chat and he does make sure to make his face look that way. What makes this boy think otherwise?

“Whoa, chill it. I am just bored and we bored people tend to talk to people to relieve our boredom? Right, Mr. Ferryman?”

The Ferryman laughs.

Marco scowls.

(Good thing that the annoying young man takes the hint and soon leaving him alone. The not-so-subtle curious glances that he sends don’t really help though)


	3. Chapter 3

Marco hears that the Marine is searching for the man who is reportedly massacred a certain bar. Funny. Since they never bother for such a thing in the past. Massacre happens every day because of pirates, bandits, or criminals alike. So why now?

“Can’t be helped, what with the emperor fighting with the warlord. I guess we can only watch and pray that they don’t come to this place.”

“But I heard that one of the emperors was currently sailing in these seas?”

“I thought they were all in Grandline and New World?”

“Damn it, and to think that we’re all safe outside the devil seas!”

Marco sips his drink and asks for the bill.

* * *

“I seriously thought that the man I met yesterday was pretty hot.”

“What man?”

“Some man. I don’t know… he was quiet, and going full glaring at me when I tried to speak to him.”

“I am surprised you’re not trying to jump him at all.”

“Hey!”

Deuce laughs. “Anyway, when are you coming back? Pops is asking for you.”

Ace hums, still rolling on the bed of cheap lodging he found (though he doesn’t mind sleeping outside, the barkeep has been insisting and he is even promised hearty breakfast. Slow season, the barkeep said, due to Alabastan’s conflict, just like what the Ferryman told him) and sighs.

“Why? Did something happen there?”

Deuce groans. “Marine has been busy, and even if it’s not about us, because they know better not to do anything to us, we should stay alert.”

“Really? Something must have happened then.”

“I told you didn’t know. Haruta is wiretapping their communication now.”

“I see.”

“We should end this call too.”

“Really? It is that bad? I don’t mind somebody listening to me talking about some hottie I set my eyes on.”

“Good night Ace.”

“Hey! What, you’re really hanging up on me? Damnit! And I even asked you to be my vice-captain…”

Ace pouts. Responder snail is put to silence, he grumbled plops down on the bed.


End file.
